U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,196 discloses the use of a copolymer of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropylsulfonic acid and acrylic acid in inhibiting scale.
Most industrial waters contain alkaline earth metal cations, such as calcium, barium, magnesium, etc. and several anions such as bicarbonate, carbonate, sulfate, oxalate, phosphate, silicate, fluoride, etc. When combinations of these anions and cations are present in concentrations which exceed the solubility of their reaction products, precipitates form until these product solubility concentrations are no longer exceeded.
For example, when the concentrations of calcium ion and carbonate ion exceed the solubility of the calcium carbonate reaction products, a solid phase of calcium carbonate will form.
Solubility product concentrations are exceeded for various reasons, such as partial evaporation of the water phase, change in pH, pressure or temperature, and the introduction of additional ions which form insoluble compounds with the ions already present in the solution.
As these reaction products precipitate on surfaces of the water carrying system, they form scale or deposits. This accumulation prevents effective heat transfer, interferes with fluid flow, facilitates corrosive processes, and harbors bacteria. This scale is an expensive problem in many industrial water systems causing delays and shutdowns for cleaning and removal.
Scale-forming compounds can be prevented from precipitating by inactivating their cations with chelating or sequestering agents, so that the solubility of their reaction products is not exceeded. Generally, this requires large quantities of chelating or sequestering agent as cation, since chelation is a stoichiometric reaction, and these amounts are not always desirable or economical.
Almost 50 years ago, it was discovered that certain inorganic polyphosphates would prevent such precipitation when added in amounts far less than the concentrations needed for sequestering or chelating. By polyphosphates, we mean phosphates having a molar ratio of metal oxide:P.sub.2 O.sub.5 between 1:1 and 2:1.
When a precipitation inhibitor is present in a potentially scale-forming system at a markedly lower concentration than that required for (stoichiometric) binding of the scale-forming cation, it is said to be present in "threshold" amounts. See for example, Hatch and Rice, "Industrial Engineering Chemistry", Vol. 31, pages 51 to 53 (Jan. 1939); Reitemeier and Buehrer, "Journal of Physical Chemistry", Vol. 44, No. 5, pages 535 to 536 (May 1940); Fink and Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,222; and Hatch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,305.
Generally, sequestering takes place at a weight ratio of threshold active compound to scale-forming cation components of greater than about 10:1, depending on the anion components in the water. Threshold inhibition generally takes place at a weight ratio of threshold active compound to scale-forming cation components of less than about 0.5:1.0.
Certain water soluble polymers, including groups derived from acrylamide and acrylic acid have been used to condition water containing scale-forming compounds. As for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,783,200; 3,514,476; 2,980,610; 3,285,886; 3,463,730 and 3,518,204.